Addicted to your Blood
by AniiCross
Summary: Una chica de tez blanca y ojos color ámbar se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad del parque, su mirada perdida y las lagrimas que corrían sobre su rostro, usaba ropa ligera y debido al fresco clima que había, la hacia temblar. Se detuvo frente a una banca para después sentarse y cubrir su rostro con sus heladas manos, sintió que alguien la observaba...
1. Introduccion

En la vida de la familia Ayuzawa siempre se podía notar su unión familiar a pesar de ser reservados ya que en muy pocas ocasiones se les podía ver caminando libremente por las calles, incluso sus hijas nadie llego a conocer sus rostros a excepción de este día en donde quizás estuviesen contemplado su propio funeral. Las familias más distinguidas de Japón llegaban a darles el ultimo adiós, se podían observar como bajaban de sus vehículos de lujo y con ropa de marca pero con colores que demostraban lo deprimidos que estaban ya que después de todo era una de las pocas familias que los habían ayudado tanto a pesar de saber que un final como en el que se encontraban en ese momento llegaría a ellos, se acercaban sigilosamente hacia los féretros que estaban muy juntos dedicaban unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento y adiós puesto que este sería la última vez en que verían sus rostros.

Una chica de tez blanca y ojos color ámbar se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad del parque, su mirada perdida y las lagrimas que corrían sobre su rostro, usaba ropa ligera y debido al fresco clima que había, la hacía temblar. Se detuvo frente a una banca para después sentarse y cubrir su rostro con sus heladas manos, sintió que alguien la observaba y debido a ello levanto el rostro esperando encontrarse con algún enemigo pero lo único que encontró fue un pequeño gato blanco con unos ojos de color verde intenso.

-¿Tu no me temes?- le dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el pequeño animal, el cual se le acerco pero se detuvo al observar algo curioso en el rostro de la chica. La chica respiraba con dificultad debido al llanto y por ello respiraba por medio de la boca haciendo notar unos colmillos de los cuales se percato el pequeño animal, alejo su brazo para dejarlo en paz, pero muy distinto a lo que imagino el pequeño gato salto hacia sus piernas y empezó a dar vueltas sobre ella para acomodarse mejor.

Cuando se tranquilizo y pudo recobrar su estado de ánimo neutral se levanto de su asiento para ir hacia su casa con una carga de más, llevaba al pequeño gato abrazado a su cuerpo. No tardo mucho tiempo caminando cuando llego a una enorme mansión en donde no la recibió nadie, encendió las luces del lugar el cual estaba muy acomodado y limpio, bajo al pequeño gato y observo la fotografía que estaba incrustada en un marco de madera pegado a la pared dio una leve reverencia y miro al gato quien no había apartado su mirada de ella desde que entraron a la enorme mansión y después de que lo depositara en el suelo.

-Son mis padres y mi pequeña hermana sabes.- le dijo como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, sonrió cuando el voltio a ver el cuadro y después se acercara hacia su pierna para frotarse en ella como si fuera la manera de mostrar que entendió lo que le menciono. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- miro el collar que tenia y leyó Imu-kat. –Que nombre tan extraño supongo que Kat es a gato en ingles.- acaricio su cabeza y se levanto para ir a la cocina. –deberías regresar con tus dueños ya me siento mejor sabes, supongo que ellos se preocuparían por ti si no te ven mañana. Toma no es mucho pero al menos puedo ofrecerte esto.- le dijo colocando un tazón con leche en el suelo.-

Salió de la cocina y se fue hacia su habitación en donde ya había empezado a cambiarse se encontraba en ropa interior cuando el pequeño gato blanco se asomo por la puerta para ver con curiosidad lo que había en la habitación, la chica se termino de vestir para luego irse a dormir. Se asomo por la ventana con el pequeño gato entre sus brazos y observo el bosque que quedaba detrás de esa enorme mansión, el viento soplaba violentamente haciendo que las hojas de los arboles y ramas chocaran entre si haciendo ruido, cerro la ventana y se acosto a dormir colocando al gatito a un lado de ella en la cama.

* * *

Que les puedo decir simplemente me gustan las historias sobrenaturales xD y por que no intentar uno esta vez... en fin..

para las que se hayan dado cuenta elimine varios de mis Fics pero no se preocupen los estoy reeditando ya que no me gustaron como quedaron...

**_By:::_**「::..Λnii ςя٥sS..::」


	2. Eventos

Ya ha pasado un año desde que su familia le fue arrebatado de su lado, decidió continuar con el legado que sus padres firmemente protegían y estaban luchando ahora actualmente se encuentra como presidenta del Clan Ayuzawa en el consejo de ancianos, muy joven pero a la vez muy lista y hábil tanto que después de la segunda semana en la que sus padres y hermana fallecieran, se hizo cargo de aquellos humanos que estaban en peligro a costa de otros clanes que los buscaban nada más para tener un poco de alimento al alcance de sus manos, pero también protegía a aquellos vampiros que igual estaban en contra del maltrato hacia los humanos y la apoyaban firme y lealmente.

Se encontraba en su enorme mansión que ahora no estaba tan vacía después de todo le había dado acilo a unas cuantas chicas humanas que habían estado a punto de ver sus muertes y que sus familias de igual manera se les fue arrebatado de su lado por causa de otros vampiros, al dirigirse hacia su habitación las chicas que la veían pasar la miraban y saludaban con admiración y respeto. Entro a su habitación y se encontró con el pequeño gato que había recogido tiempo atrás, se sentó en su cama y el gato como era su costumbre se acomodo en su regazo, Misaki por su parte solo lo acariciaba y lo acomodaba mejor para que pudiese acostarse y descansar un rato ya que su día había sido agotador, ahora no solo tenía que discutir con el consejo si no también con el nuevo rival que aparentemente tenía más prestigio que su familia ya que era procedente de otro país y es que la familia Walker siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza para sus padres ciertamente ellos siempre mencionaban algo de que esperaban que nunca se les ocurriera regresar a Japón o las cosas se pondrían serias como ya hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora entendía el porqué de las palabras de sus padres y es que ciertamente ellos solo se preocupaban solo por su bienestar, no por el de los miembros de su clan ni mucho menos por los humanos, ellos tenían una visión muy cerrada y posesiva que solo se centraban en la misma familia Walker nadie más, solo ellos. Últimamente el chico Walker Takumi le había sido un dolor de cabeza por que él había argumentado y protestado ante el consejo de lo ridículo que era que un vampiro conviviera con humanos y que ella tenía un plan oculto para los humanos, aquello la hizo enfadar y perdió la compostura ante la junta y tuvo que salirse para no intentar matarlo.

-Misaki- interrumpieron sus divagaciones y pensamientos por la melodiosa voz de una chica desde afuera de la habitación

-¿Que sucede Sakura?- pregunto sin levantarse de su cama. –Pasa- le hizo la invitación a su habitación. Al entrar la chica, Misaki se sentó en el rincón de su cama y abrazo al gato quien no opuso resistencia por su nueva posición.

-¿Cómo te fue en el consejo hoy?- pregunto preocupada ya que sabía que últimamente había tenido problemas a causa de ellos con el consejo de vampiros

-igual que siempre ese imbécil de Takumi se las empeña para destruir todo lo que eh conseguido en este año que paso para su bienestar si esto sigue así ya no podre protegerlos-

-lamentamos causarte tantos problemas-

-no te preocupes es algo que realmente me gusta hacer y que sé que mis padres estarían orgullosos que hiciera-

-estoy segura que si, nosotros lo estamos y te estamos muy agradecidos y agradecidas-

-¡De nada! me gusta ayudarlos- le sonrió a la chica frente a ella.

Ya era media noche y no lograba conciliar el sueño y es que no quería fallarles, porque fallarle a ellos sería como fallarle a sus padres y esa sería algo muy humillante para su orgullo de hierro que había conseguido en ese último año, se aproximo hacia su balcón y vio la luna que en ese momento estaba completa y brillando intensamente, desvíos su mirada hacia el bosque que daba hacia atrás de la mansión y pudo observar la silueta de una persona atrás de un árbol que aparentemente los estaba vigilando desvió por un segundo la mirada por unos ruidos que escucho atrás de su puerta pero enseguida regreso la mirada hacia al bosque pero aquella silueta desapareció y ni aun con su vista que era perfecta aun en la obscuridad pudo ver algo, así que decidió de un salto llegar hacia aquel bosque e investigar un poco pero no encontró nada, ya estaba amaneciendo y no pudo ver a aquella persona ni dormir aquello le frustro lo menos que quería era llegar al salón del consejo sin haber dormido nada durante la noche, estaba saliendo del bosque cuando se encontró con su pequeño gato.

-Imu… ¡Ven aquí! ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?- se arrodillo para cargar al gato y una vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos de igual manera salto hacia su habitación entrando por el balcón y recostándose en su cama para dormir un poco.

* * *

**¡Aviso!**

**A partir del siguiente capítulo subirá a Rated M. Para aquellas que deseen seguirlo ya saben cómo buscarlo…**

_**By:::**_「::..Λnii ςя٥sS..::


End file.
